


Well-behaved

by ElsaFH (Elsa0806)



Series: Miya's Puppy In-Training [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom Miya atsumu, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mouth Kink, POV Miya Atsumu, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Word Discussion, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Tied-Up Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like men, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/ElsaFH
Summary: “Please, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou begs, desperately, trying to stand on the tip of his toes to press his lips against Atsumu’s once more. “Please let me do it.”“Dja really want itthatbad?” Atsumu asks, the pads of his thumbs outlining the high of his cheekbones. “Shouyou-kun?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Miya's Puppy In-Training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Well-behaved

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! What's up, it's past 2 am and I'm posting _porn_. Hell yeah. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Shouyou gasps against his mouth and Atsumu can’t hold back the sly smirk that pulls at the left corner of his lips. He’s a moaning, writhing mess between Atsumu’s body and the wall behind him, his hands clutched on his shirt like a dying man holding on for dear life to a piece of wood in the ocean. Shouyou trembles every time Atsumu pushes against him like he’s trying to fuse their bodies into one, his right knee in between Shouyou’s thighs.

He can feel Shouyou’s hard-on against his thigh, the friction making him shudder every time Atsumu presses a bit closer, desperately trying to rip those sweet, delicious sounds from his throat like he’s drinking on them, basking in the higher notes muffled against his mouth. He swallows Shouyou’s groans and gasps as if he’s dying from dehydration and they’re the only water he’s had in ages, savouring the rich, deep taste that coats his taste buds like melted chocolate.

“A-Atsumu-san,” Shouyou moans when Atsumu’s hands find the edge of his shirt, quick fingers sliding underneath the hem so he can slide the pads of his fingers across the smooth surface. Shouyou’s muscles tense beneath his touch, moving like well-greased parts of a machine perfectly designed to push his deepest desires to the surface. He’s hungry, hungrier than he’s ever felt in his life, desperate for another piece of the man against his chest. Desperate to devour him whole. “ _Please_.”

There’s a thin thread of saliva linking their mouths; Shouyou’s lips look bruised and swollen, deliciously red like a cherry. _Atsumu_ did that, Atsumu is the one who turned Hinata Shouyou into the blushed, begging mess pressed against the wall, his knees trembling slightly as if his legs are unable to hold his weight upright.

Atsumu’s smirk grows a little, enough to make Shouyou tremble slightly. The sight in front of him is such a delight, so unique that he wants to engrave it behind the delicate skin of his eyelids. There’s something deeply intimate in being the only one who’s allowed to see Shouyou like this, to hear him making those noises that drive Atsumu absolutely insane with lust.

“What dja want, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu purrs, leaning in just a bit so his lips barely graze against Shouyou while he speaks. Shouyou leans into the touch, trying to deepen it, to turn it into a full-blown kiss. With a satisfied smile, Atsumu puts some distance between them and rejoices in the needy whine that vibrates in the back of Shouyou’s throat. “C’mon, sweetheart, y’know I can’t give ya what ya want if ya don’t tell me what it is…”

He knows exactly what Shouyou wants. Somehow, Atsumu always knows. Shouyou is such an open book for him, so easy to read that he doesn’t even need to ask him to use his words. But he does it nonetheless; because it’s delicious to see him struggling to find the right piece of speech to express what he _yearns_ for and Atsumu is one masochist bastard.

“I—” Shouyou begins, swallowing. Atsumu arches his eyebrows, waiting patiently despite the painful throb in his groin. He knows what it’s to come, those whiny little words already forming in his mind like he’s heard them a million of times. “I want—”

“Ya want?” Atsumu prompts, putting some more pressure on his thigh. The friction against his boner makes a strangled moan go pass Shouyou’s lips. There where Atsumu looks calm and collected, Shouyou looks impatient and fidgety. He knows as well as Atsumu what is to come, what the dynamic is, but he still struggles.

Why does he struggle so much? Why does he keep himself from giving in to the words that are weighing on his tongue?

Atsumu doesn’t know and he doesn’t need to, either. The fire burning behind those amber irises is enough to keep him satisfied —for now, at least— as Shouyou dismantles the wall he’s built between his shame and his lust. Brick by brick the wall shatters and crumbles, the fire burning a bit stronger with each passing second.

“I want—” Shouyou beings again. The words seem to choke him and he sucks in a sharp inhale, blinking almost dizzily into the golden light of the nightstand lamp casting a soft glow over the room around them. “I want to suck you off.”

Atsumu smiles tenderly, his hands reaching out to cradle Shouyou’s face in between his palms as his fingers bury into the wild mess of orange locks. He tilts his head back a little, just enough to expose his Adam’s apple as if he’s gonna pepper kisses all over the golden skin covering his jugular.

“Such a good boy,” Atsumu purrs, smiling when Shouyou groans in frustration upon seeing Atsumu’s mouth _not_ on his neck. “So sweet to me…”

Shouyou fidgets. His hands let go of Atsumu’s shirt and his fingers wrap around his wrists, his hold tightening until it’s almost painful. Atsumu doesn’t react to it; instead, he enjoys the trembling, the rabbit-like pulse hammering in his fingertips.

“ _Please_ , Atsumu-san,” Shouyou begs, desperately, trying to stand on the tip of his toes to press his lips against Atsumu’s once more. “Please let me do it.”

“Dja really want it _that_ bad?” Atsumu asks, the pads of his thumbs outlining the high of his cheekbones. “Shouyou-kun?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he says. It’s more of a sigh than an actual word, but Atsumu doesn’t mind. Judging by the way Shouyou’s breathing has become more and more ragged with each second passing, he knows he cannot ask him to speak louder. He’s already struggling so much— Atsumu can’t demand more from him. Not yet, at least. “Let me do it.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Atsumu coos, leaning in to press his forehead against Shouyou’s. He closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness, and Atsumu has a beautiful close-up of the way his orange eyelashes brush against the highest point of his cheeks. He licks his lips, already savouring the image of Shouyou kneeling in front of him. “Dja want me to tie yer hands?”

The question makes Shouyou moan in need.

“Y-Yes,” he stammers. His voice comes out hoarse and deep, dripping like melted chocolate and Atsumu wants nothing but to lick his lips and his way into Shouyou’s mouth, but he refrains from it. He knows that if he kisses him now, he’ll get distracted.

“Wait here,” Atsumu instructs, letting his hands drop at each side of his body. His palms feel cold and empty, yearning to hold Shouyou’s face again. “I’ll be back in a few.”

It’s almost physically painful to put distance between his body and Shouyou’s; it feels like some sort of dark magic has crystalized ice across his veins, small needles piercing and prickling under his skin, directly in between the fibres of his muscles. He misses the contact immediately and wonders why he subjects himself to such a torture. He should just _fuck_ Shouyou right then and there, without any more detours. God knows he’s yearning for the overwhelming heat that inhabits within him, for the incomparable feeling of becoming one with him.

Still, he walks over to the nightstand of his bedroom and pulls from the handle of the drawer, rummaging through it until his fingers brush slightly against an object that is somewhat harsh and soft at the touch at the same time, and a wicked smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. He’s just found exactly what he was looking for and the anticipation ties knots in his stomach, following the direction of the shiver that snaps down his spine. A bit more of rummaging and he finally has everything he came looking for.

Quick fingers extract the rope from the drawer and the squeaky toy placed right beside it. He slides the toy —a red and green ball— into his pocket and turns around.

Shouyou’s amber eyes are fixed on the eight metres of rope in between Atsumu’s hands, his fingers toying absentmindedly with one of the extremes as he goes over his steps in long, calm strides until he’s finally standing in front of him, a wicked smile on his face and the tip of his tongue caught in between his lips, pressing there at the left corner.

Slowly, without ever taking his eyes off of Shouyou’s, Atsumu unwraps enough rope to tie his wrists together. Shouyou fidgets under his heavy, sharp gaze as if he’s already savouring the feeling of the ties that will keep his arms behind his back.

“Atsumu-san,” he whines, his voice heavy with lust and his pupils widened with desire. “Hurry up.”

“Mhm?” Atsumu hums, arching his eyebrows with disapproval. Shouyou recoils slightly, his back hitting the wall behind him with a soft _thump_ that makes a smile tug at the corners of Atsumu’s mouth. Still, he doesn’t show his amusement. “What was that?”

“N-Nothing,” Shouyou stammers, swallowing. His Adam’s apple bobs in his neck, Atsumu’s eyes following the motion with an attentive stare that more than calm Shouyou seems to make him feel even more excited. “I just—”

“Ya in a hurry, _puppy_?” Atsumu draws on, almost pleased at the sight. Shouyou shivers at the pet name and his fingers twitch at each side of his body. “Want me to take it slow or ya want me to fuck ya until ya can’t think, _right now_?”

Both options seem so tempting that Atsumu is rewarded with a sight of that inner struggle translated into that delicious, bright fire burning behind his pupils. Oh, how glossy they’ll look when he’s fucking relentlessly into that soft mouth of his, his silky tongue pressed against the vein in the underside of his dick.

“I—” he begins. “I just want to suck you off. _Now_.”

Atsumu hums, pleased at his answer. He should punish Shouyou for such a straightforward answer but he decides it’s not worth it; he’s just stating what he wants, fighting against the shame that must still weigh on him when it comes to using his words to get exactly what he needs. It’s taken a long time for them to get where they currently are and Atsumu doesn’t want to throw all that hard work into the trash just because Shouyou slipped once.

“Turn around,” he orders, voice stern and low. Shouyou shivers before obeying, turning on his heels while he offers his hands. Atsumu wraps his heart finger around the right wrist and hooks his index and thumb around the left one, bringing them together behind his back. “Tell if it’s too tight or if yer shoulders hurt. Dja understand, puppy?”

“Y-Yes,” he whispers as he presses his left cheek against the wall. Shouyou gazes at Atsumu from the corner of his eye, a pleading look glimmering softly in those amber irises that Atsumu knows all too well.

“What will ya say if it hurts?”

He has to make sure Shouyou remembers the safe word. He’s not going any further until the pretty boy against the wall says exactly what Atsumu wants to hear.

“ _Quick B_ ,” is the strangled answer.

“That’s a good boy,” Atsumu congratulates, wrapping the rope around Shouyou’s wrist deliberately slowly, enjoying the sound it makes as it slides over his skin. The rough material leaves traces of red on his tanned skin and Atsumu licks his lips like a kid about to devour a whole chunk of chocolate by themselves; it’s almost like wrapping a present for his future self, the one that will enjoy fucking Shouyou until he can’t walk tomorrow without remembering _who_ was inside of him. “A well-behaved puppy, just like I like it, arentcha?”

Shouyou’s cheeks flush a pretty pink that makes Atsumu’s dick twitch into his boxers. It’s almost disrespectful how he manages to feel ashamed at a few words while he’s being tied up to restrict his movements. Atsumu wants to fuck that disrespect out of him.

One last wrap and Atsumu manages to tie the knot. He stares at his work with an attentive stare, evaluating the aesthetic of it before sliding the tip of his index finger in the space between Shouyou skin and the rope; it’s tight enough to restrict his movements, but not so much that it will stop the blood circulation to his fingers.

“Is it okay like this?” he asks, still wanting to make sure Shouyou is comfortable enough. “Is it too tight? Too loose?”

Shouyou shakes his head.

“ _Speak_ to me, puppy. I don’t work with half-assed answers and y’know it.”

Shouyou whines and Atsumu swallows down the amused chuckle that makes its way up his throat.

“It’s okay,” he says, panting. Atsumu hasn’t even touched his dick yet and he’s already out of breath. What a wonderfully receptive partner he is.

“Do yer shoulders hurt?”

“No, Atsumu-san,” he whispers.

Atsumu hums.

“Here,” he says, sliding his hand into his pocket to then press the squeaky toy against Shouyou’s curled palms. His fingers wrap around it and give it a harsh squeeze as if to prove to himself that the damn thing works; the sound it produces seems to pierce the overwhelming silence covering them like a blanket and Atsumu lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He didn’t expect Shouyou to test the safe toy by himself, but he must admit, albeit to himself in his situation, that him taking the lead makes him feel somewhat proud and even hornier. 

“Turn around, pup,” he orders again, taking a step back to give him space to move. Shouyou obeys without hesitation, turning in his heels to face him in all his blushed, trembling glory. Atsumu’s cock throbs painfully. “On yer knees.”

He swallows before taking a step forward, leaving enough space to bend his right knee and nail it to the carpeted floor underneath his feet. His left knee follows the same procedure and then he sits back on his haunches, straightening his back in a very similar manner to the traditional Japanese sitting position.

Atsumu can see the tent in his shorts. He must be painfully hard. Admittedly, he is, too. Shouyou’s eyes fall on the shape of his dick drawn against the hem of his sweatpants and the look of hunger that burns behind his irises makes Atsumu burn with hunger. He’s so eager to take him into his mouth, so willing to please… and who’s Atsumu to deny him such a pleasure? Such a privilege?

With a nod to show his approval, he gives Shouyou one of his sly smiles.

“Open yer mouth,” he instructs.

Shouyou parts his lips, forming a perfect ‘o’ with them. The air whistles through his nose as he breathes raggedly, the blush on his cheeks erasing the freckles dusting his skin like brown sugar.

Atsumu lifts up the edge of his shirt just enough to reveal the waistband of his trousers riding low on his hips, the elastic band of his boxers just a few centimetres above it. He hooks his thumbs behind as he takes one step forward, towering over Shouyou at the edge of his personal space.

A light tug pushes his boxers and his trousers to the half of his thighs and Shouyou licks his lips in anticipation, lust oozing off of him like blood flowing from an open wound, mixing with melted chocolate as it makes its way down something that feels very much like a knife against his throat. Shouyou holds so much power in this situation it’s almost hard to think that he’s such a submissive little thing, ready to please, ready to comply. Eager, even, to do so.

The palm of Atsumu’s right hand presses under his chin, his fingers digging slightly into the soft flesh of his cheeks. A frustrated whine vibrates through Shouyou’s vocal cords and Atsumu clicks his tongue in disapproval.

Shouyou swallows. The sound stops.

“Open big,” Atsumu warns before he wraps his fingers around his dick. The contact makes him shiver, a wave of something frustratingly akin to pleasure snapping through his nerve ends. It makes him feel fidgety and unsatisfied; it’s so close to _actual_ sexual pleasure but it’s not quite there that it makes him grit his teeth. He guides the head of his dick towards Shouyou’s mouth, pressing it against his lower lip with a wicked smile that prompts a needy sound from Shouyou. “Silence, puppy.”

Then he slides his cock inside of Shouyou’s mouth, snapping his hips forward until the head of his dick is pressing against the back of his throat. The sudden intrusion makes the muscles around the extension tense and constrict in the involuntary beginning of a gag reflex that Shouyou pushes down with willpower alone.

“If ya need me to slow down,” Atsumu begins through his gritted teeth. His jaws hurt from the strength imprinted on the motion, his breath coming out in short puffs of air as he struggles to control the animalistic need of ravaging the pretty, silky mouth surrounding him. The heat is almost overwhelming and he’s already close from all the frustration of the foreplay, “press the safe toy three times. Dja understand? Make it sound one time if ya understand.”

_Squeak._

“What a well-behaved puppy ya are,” he congratulates in a purr, his hand sliding over the edge of Shouyou’s face to reach his hair. His fingers bury in between the soft locks and then they turn into a fist, holding Shouyou’s head steady in place. “Do not move.”

 _Squeak_.

Pride blossoms in his chest at the spontaneous answer. He wasn’t asking for it but Shouyou still gave him one. God, he loves this man _so_ much it’s almost unbelievable.

Atsumu sets a slow pace at first, gathering as much of his willpower as he can manage to keep it up for a while. To have the privilege of fucking Shouyou’s mouth like this, while he’s tied and his movements are as restricted as possible in this position, makes Atsumu’s lust try to get the best of him. If he was a less careful partner, he’d give in to the temptation and use this pretty little mouth as he pleases until he’s completely dry; but he’s not a jerk and he _cares_ for Shouyou, despite the frustrated stare he directs at Atsumu through his eyelashes.

If he’s this frustrated because of how slow Atsumu is taking stuff, it means he’s ready for him to let go and just _move_. It’s almost liberating to pick up the pace, the rhythm becoming almost erratic as his hips snap forwards and backwards and Shouyou takes all of him in.

He moans every time the head of Atsumu’s dick presses against the back of his throat, the vibration of the sounds going straight to drip onto the hot, thick liquid that seems to boil in his groin while his orgasm starts to chase him, the knot in the middle of his belly getting tighter with each desperate thrust. Shouyou’s mouth is almost like silk around him, his swollen lips tight around his cock as his tongue works the vein on the underside like he’s able to read Atsumu’s mind to give him exactly what he wants, what he _needs_.

He groans as his thrusts start to lose coordination. It’s almost impossible to keep a stable pace when his muscles are so tight it feels like he’s become the size of a fist; his heart beats desperately in his chest, hammering against the inside of his ribcage like he’s been running kilometres without stopping, the grip in Shouyou’s hair tightening until it must be painful.

Atsumu expects to hear the squeak of the toy at any given moment. When he doesn’t, he lets go of everything; his hips snap a few more times, his dick burying into Shouyou’s mouth as the muscles massage him and milk him as the orgasm rises like a tidal wave and he spills down Shouyou’s throat without the warning he’d wanted to give him.

Shouyou doesn’t complain, however; he takes it all in, swallowing in short motions as he holds his breath and Atsumu’s seed slides down his throat, glossy eyes fixed on Atsumu’s as he stares attentively at him without wanting to miss a single second of his expression; of the tears welled up in his eyes and the furious blush that reaches the tip of his ears.

The last drops of his cum leave him with a few spasms as he slides slowly out of his mouth, taking in a sharp breath. The brush of that hell-like mouth sends electricity through his oversensitive dick as he goes limp, panting to try and recover the oxygen the ordeal has stolen from him.

His knees tremble slightly when he takes a short step back. Shouyou’s eyes follow the motion while he blinks furiously to get rid of the tears that pool in his lower eyelids; he licks his lips as if he’s savouring the taste of Atsumu, like he doesn’t want to miss anything.

“Ya okay?” Atsumu pants.

Shouyou smiles from ear to ear, almost _proud_ of having been used like that.

“Never been better,” he answers, voice hoarse. His throat is probably sore and raw, but he still manages to sound like a delighted kid. “We still have a, huh— _problem._ ”

Atsumu’s eyes fall to the tent in his shorts, his almost impossibly hard boner pressing against the hem like it’s demanding the same attention Atsumu just had.

A sly smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he gives in to the temptation of falling to his knees. He drags a few centimetres forward, reaching out towards Shouyou’s shorts, hooking his index fingers on the waistband to pull at it.

“Let’s see… what can I do to reward such a well-behaved puppy?”

Shouyou whines.

**Author's Note:**

> I shit you not, I sent a screenshot of the wip to the server and my friends _lost it_. The word "puppy" will never mean the same thing again. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come scream at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/eli_tan_)


End file.
